End Of Line
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une mort mystérieuse, une âme déchirée, une histoire effrayante. Mais quand vous découvrez la vérité sur tous ces mystères, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas regretter? IL le regrette. Qu'est-ce qui a conduit un de ses proches à disparaitre? Et quand un autre de ses proches est mélé à tout cela, qu'est-ce que ça donne? Mystère. Honte. Souffrance. La fin d'une histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Salutations tout le monde. Déjà, bonne rentrée à tous les étudiants, je sais que vous voudriez bien rester dans votre lit, au chaud x) Mais allez, courage! Ensuite, ben...les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas encore, désolé. Je négocie avec les créateurs mais ils veulent pas me céder les droits d'auteur **(COMMENT CA HEUREUSEMENT?!)** Hum hum...bon alors, avant que je ne publie une fic plus grande, je publie celle-ci. Vous noterez, au fur et à mesure des 4 chapitres, que les personnages sont...OOC, totalement. Et que j'explore les possibilités de couples x) Attendez-vous à avoir une crise cardiaque!

Alors, je vous préviens que le chapitre 2 contiendra un **LEMON**, alors les enfants, dégagez d'ici et retournez à vos devoirs! Les grands, eh bien...faites ce que vous voulez, mais vous êtes prévenus! Ce 1er chapitre met en scène le suicide d'un des personnages. Cette fic est à tendance suicidaire et sombre, et déjantée dans les couples...voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. N'hésitez **VRAIMENT PAS** à mettre des commentaires, me dire comment je m'améliore, me dire si vous aimez bien cette fic, si vous trouvez que les couples sont nuls...enfin voilà, mettre des commentaires pour manifester votre contentement ou votre mécontentement! La seule chose que je ne veux pas, c'est une menace de mort, nah! Si vous voulez me tuer, adressez-vous à John Druitt.

Voilà voilà, blague foireuse mis à part, je vous laisse enfin lire^^ **BONNE LECTURE**^^

* * *

Declan regardait le vide sous ses yeux. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il n'avait plus la force de penser correctement. Cet homme était mort de l'intérieur, et ce depuis longtemps. Combien de temps, il ne le savait pas. Mais son cœur avait déjà cessé de battre depuis un moment qui lui semblait éternel. Le londonien avait donc décidé d'en finir. Il regarda sa montre, puis sa voiture, et enfin, le paysage qui l'entourait. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à le retrouver, ils étaient déjà en route. Declan n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il chargea son arme, et enleva la sécurité. Comment en avait-il pu arriver à ça ?! Son esprit ne lui répondit pas. Le canon de son arme se posa sur son cœur, il ne trembla même pas. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Loin de là, même.

Le chef londonien tourna une dernière fois son regard et vit Will, Kate, Henry et Bigfoot qui arrivaient. L'homme n'écouta pas les paroles du psy, qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. C'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il se décida. Le coup s'en alla. Il cria. Ils crièrent 1 seconde après. Declan tomba brusquement au sol, le cœur transpercé par la balle de sa propre arme. Il n'eut que le temps de prononcer, d'une voix rauque, un prénom, avant que ses yeux ne s'éteignent de vie. Un regard vide, rivé sur le ciel…aucune larme ne fit son apparition. Will, le plus proche, put entendre le nom, et ferma un instant les yeux. Puis fermit ceux de son collègue. Il avait compris.

La nouvelle de la mort d'un des leurs choqua le réseau entier des Sanctuaires. Plus particulièrement Helen Magnus, la dirigeante du réseau. Cette dernière garda pourtant un visage impassible, et annonça le remplaçant de Declan à la tête du Sanctuaire de Londres. Tous furent ébahis par son odieux comportement ! Sauf William, encore une fois. La réunion se termina plus rapidement que les autres fois. Kate et Henry, suivi de Bigfoot, s'avancèrent vers Helen.

-Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ? interrogea Kate, restant la seule à pouvoir user de sa voix.

-Aujourd'hui même, ce soir. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail et des dossiers à donner au nouveau dirigeant de Londres, répondit simplement Helen, sans l'once d'une quelconque tristesse dans sa voix.

-Attendez, Doc ! Declan est mort, là ! Et vous l'oubliez déjà ?! s'indigna Henry, protestant également !

-Il a choisi de mourir, qu'il repose en paix. Henry, vous avez de nouveaux résidents à rentrer dans la base de données. Kate, Bigfoot, vous avez des courses à faire. La liste des plantes est dans le bureau de Kate. Will, j'ai besoin de vous pour des dossiers, ordonna la femme.

Tous se scrutèrent. Magnus devait avoir un sérieux problème…oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Le geek fut tenté de penser que c'était parce qu'elle avait ses règles, mais, se rappelant de son grand âge, il préféra ne pas y penser. Les autres obéirent au tyran féminin, n'ayant pas le choix.

Helen soupira quant à elle, et entraina le jeune William dans son bureau. Ce dernier consentit à la suivre. Ils arrivèrent à destination, après un court voyage sans paroles. La bicentenaire ferma la porte, ne voulant pas qu'un indiscret ou un imposteur ne l'écoute ou ne la dérange. Will fut surpris de constater cela.

-Où sont ces fameux dossiers dont je dois m'occuper ? se permit-il de demander.

-Il…il n'y a aucun dossier…vous avez vu…_sa_ mort ? questionna-t-elle, hésitante ?! Et n'osant pas dire ce nom…ce nom regretté.

-Oui, acquiesca simplement le jeune homme.

-A-t-il voulu vous parler ?

-Non. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait écouté ce que je lui disais. Mais il a dit quelque chose avant de…s'en aller.

-Quoi donc ? s'enquit Helen.

-Votre prénom.

La brune eut les yeux troublés soudain. Deiu, qu'avait-elle fait ? Tout était de sa faute, elle le savait. Les remords commençèrent à affluer en masse. Elle laissa retomber son masque de froideur pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps, laissant couler ses larmes. Will vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. De toute l'équipe, c'était le seul à qui elle avait tout avoué. Tout, absolument tout. Toute l'histoire, du début jusqu'à la fin…mais il fallait faire le point, désormais.

-Calmez-vous, Magnus, pria le psy.

-Je ne peux pas, William ! C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû intervenir, l'aider…tout lui dire !

-Chut ! Il ne s'est peut être pas tué à cause de ces problèmes là…, tenta Will.

-Vous savez ce qui l'a poussé à se tuer, comme moi ! J'aurais dû l'écouter, je l'ai laissé partir, je l'ai…

-Chut ! Racontez-moi depuis le début, qu'on fasse le point. Je connais déjà l'histoire, mais racontez-la moi encore.

Helen sembla hésiter. Elle lui avait déjà tout dit, en effet. Et ne se sentit pas capable de répéter encore cette histoire. Mais Will insista, et l'incita à parler !

-Non, Will ! Je ne peux rien dire, pas encore ! Vous savez déjà tout, pourquoi rouvrir la plaie ?! cria-t-elle presque, à bout…perdant ses moyens.

D'abord James, ensuite Ashlet, John, l'autre James, plus tard Gregory et Ranna, et maintenant Declan l'abandonnait aussi. Une autre larme ne put s'empêcher de faire son apparition. Le psy l'essuya doucement, et reprit Helen dans ses bras !

-Merci, Will. Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez ?

-Oui, je sais, mais je veux vous aider. Il faut aussi que l'équipe sache ce qui s'est passé. Et qu'ils comprennent votre froideur à l'égard de la mort de Declan.

-Est-ce qui important ? interrogea doucement la bicentenaire, incapable de retenir sa peine.

-Oui, ils doivent connaitre la vérité. **TOUTE** la vérité.

-Très bien…est-ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est vraiment tué à cause de moi ? A cause de mes erreurs, de mes refus ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Helen, put simplement admettre William.

Helen ne broncha même pas en constatant qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, cela lui fit même du bien. Elle n'était plus le boss indestructible qui mettait des baffes aux hommes, ni la boss sadique avec son équipe. Non, elle était enfin une femme, une femme vulnérable. Le plus dur allait venir. Il fallait maintenant revenir en arrière, et savoir ce qui avait conduit Declan MacRaé à se tuer, lui qui semblait voué à un grand destin de chef puissant et intelligent, et qui avait été désigné pour être le nouveau dirigeant du réseau si Helen venait à disparaitre.

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit que les personnages étaient OOC, d'abord! On se revoit bientôt pour le second chapitre, j'espère que je ne mettrais pas un mois pour le publier...sachez que je pense à vous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer^^


	2. Chapter 2

Un new chapitre^^ Je réponds à la review sans tarder, pour vous éviter des toooonnes de trucs à lire x)

Zirf: Pourquoi Declan a fait ça? Euh...tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres^^ Mais, tu connais mon sadisme, peut être donc que la mort de Declanouchet à quelque chose à voir là dedans...hum...à méditer, miss^^ J'espère que tes cours se passent toujours bien!

Voilà, je vous avertis qu'il y a un **LIME** dans ce chapitre! Alors les petites personnes (je parle des moins de 13 ans), veuillez prendre en compte mon avertissement! Merci! Bonne lecture now^^(et n'hésitez **VRAIMENT PAS** à commenter!)

* * *

Helen avait invité Declan pendant quelques jours afin de parler affaire. Le fait que les Sanctuaires se retrouvaient presque bondés et surchargés nuisait au bon fonctionnement du réseau ! Et ce depuis les problèmes avec la Terre Creuse. Il fallait donc en parler pour régler ce soucis épineux. C'est ainsi qu'Helen pria son ami de s'asseoir !

-Donc, avez-vous des propositions ? interrogea-t-elle tranquillement, sirotant son thé.

-Eh bien on pourrait réaménager certains Sanctuaires surpeuplés de façon à ce qu'ils soient mieux ordonnés, ou alors faire des travaux souterrains pour faire plus de place, suggéra-t-il.

-Le problème c'est que certains de nos pensionnaires détestent le sombre et ont besoin d'air libre, en surface donc, soupira Helen.

-Nous pouvons toujours construire d'autres Sanctuaires qui pourront nous dépanner ! Même si je sais que cette solution n'est envisageable que pour peu de temps, au vu des récents évènements, jura le londonien !

-En effet. Cela coûterait très cher et le SCIU refuserait nos nouvelles installations.

-Pour ce qui est de l'argent, nous pouvons débloquer des fonds, fit remarquer Declan, faisant osciller son regard entre le visage et la poitrine de sa patronne.

-Les démarches seront longues, nous pouvons envisager cette possibilité, mais seulement en solution de secours.

-C'est vrai…ou alors, ce qui est légal, nous pouvons construire, sur nos terrains même, des bâtiments, cela coûterait sans doute moins cher, et en plus personne n'aura rien à dire, proposa le chef londonien en retour.

-C'est une bonne initiative ! Notez donc cela ! sourit la brune, scrutant le torse de son ami.

-Ahem, oui. Dites-moi, Dr, vous n'auriez pas un problème de…ventilation ?

-Non, pas que je sache, pourquoi cette question ?

-Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici ! Permettez que j'enlève mon pull ? demanda-t-il, transpirant légèrement !

Helen ne lui répondit rien, l'aidant à enlever ce qui le gênait ?! Le londonien eut un frisson léger ! Et questionna le boss du regard. Ne voyant aucune réponse il se reprit.

-Merci…euh…donc, il faudrait quand même…héberger d'autres phénomènes…ahem, toussota-t-il, gêné et pas concentré !

La chaleur dans la pièce ne cessa d'augmenter, si bien que l'homme eut peine à finir sa phrase ! Respirer en devenait presque insoutenable, cet endroit ressemblant à un fourneau ! Helen, de même, eut un coup de chaud, et ouvrit légèrement son chemisier pour se rafraichir !

-Je…je commence à être d'accord avec vous, je vais…hum…demander à Bigfoot de vérifier le…les…

-Doc, je ne me sens pas très bien, l'interrompit Declan, se sentant bouillir !

-Moi aussi, avoua pourtant Helen, balançant son regard sur le pantalon de son collègue ?!

-Magnus ?! s'étouffa le pauvre londonien, observant pourtant la poitrine généreuse de la Victorienne.

-Oh oui Declan ? gémit cette dernière.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? fut-il capable de demander correctement.

-Je ne sais pas !

-J'ai envie de vous, lâcha Declan.

Il se leva vite après avoir prononcé cette phrase, et rougit ! Quelque chose n'allait pas et visiblement il n'était pas le seule à être affecté, ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment ! Helen le suivit cependant, et l'embrassa fougueusement ?! L'homme, chose encore plus surprenante, y répondit ?! Ils gémirent tous deux. Et se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Declan prit la femme par la taille et caressa cette dernière, d'une finesse sublime. Dieu qu'il aimait ce corps appétissant ! La brune ne resta pas inactive, et passa ses mains sous la chemise de son ami, palpant un torse musclé mais pas trop ! Pas plus que celui de son cher Tesla !

Declan lâcha un gémissement, suivit d'autres, tandis qu'il fit tomber la bicentenaire sur le canapé, enlevant sa jupe. Ils s'excitèrent mutuellement, mais ne semblant pas être eux-mêmes. Les choses s'accélérèrent, alors qu'ils s'unissent brutalement, libérant leur frustration, Helen mordit doucement l'une des lèvres de son amant ! Qui donna des coups vengeurs en elle. Le reste de la nuit, ils le passèrent dans le lit, s'unissant sans fin, se câlinant pour faire revenir l'excitation après chaque jouissance.

Le matin venu, tous deux étaient encore dans les bras de l'autre, Helen embarquée sur Declan, sa tête reposant contre une épaule ! Lorsque la femme se réveilla, elle fut surprise de trouver un homme sous elle. Elle n'avait pas bu, ni ramener de compagnie hier soir, elle en était sûre !

-Declan ?! jura-t-elle, voyant enfin qui était sous elle !

-Hm ? Magnus ?! Que faites-vous…

-Dans mon lit ?! termina la brune, ébahie !

Ce fut la même chose pour le londonien ! Qui cligna des yeux, recommençant un petit moment son action, ne se souvenant de rien ! Pourquoi sa patronne était-elle allongée sur lui ? Nue.

-NUE ?! Oh mon dieu ! s'étrangla-t-il !

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire...savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin, je veux dire…comment nous en sommes arrivés à passer la nuit ensemble ? interrogea-t-elle, ne se remémorant de rien, et ne daignant pas se lever pour au moins avoir une tenue décente !

-Non, rien…on discutait des possibilités de…euh...créer des nouveaux petits Sanctuaires, non ?

-Oui ! Je…je vais voir si nous n'avons pas été infectés par un phénomène ou un parasite. Declan ?

-Oui, Magnus ?

-Il vaut mieux ne pas parler de cela.

Le chef londonien acquiesça vivement ! Il aurait pu faire le malin en disant qu'il avait couché avec sa patronne, mais la connaissant elle, il savait pertinemment qu'il prendrait un renvoi immédiat…et un lavage de cerveau si elle serait vraiment fâchée ! Et puis il tenait à garder ce moment secret ! Zut alors.

-Bien sûr, nous n'en parlerons pas…

-Bien, je vais faire des prises de sang pour vérifier qu'aucun de nous n'a été infecté par je ne sais quoi.

Helen croisa un bref instant le regard de Declan, cette lueur, elle l'avait déjà vu…mais il y a très longtemps de cela ! Elle ne s'en formalisa point, se levant, et cachant vite sa nudité !

* * *

Finish, est-ce que vous avez aimé? Quelles sont, pour vous, les théories pour la mort de Declan? Pourquoi s'est-il tué selon vous? J'attends vos avis, qu'on puisse en parler! J'adore les théories^^

Petite info, je compte traduire des pages de Wikia Sanctuary (qui est en anglais, et donc les non-anglophones qui font des recherches, par exemple, ne parlent pas tous anglais, peut être faudrait-il les aider! Mais attention, si je traduis, vous verrez des fautes de traduction, je vous le dis, je ne suis que débutante x)

_Bye, et faites bien **TOUS** vos devoirs!_


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde! Après un petit moment d'absence, je vous mets le chapitre 3 de ma fic.

Zirf: Je sais je sais! x) Voici donc la suite, mais bon, comme tu t'en doutes, toutes les réponses seront dans le dernier chapitre. Enjoy!

Crazy Foxy: Ta théorie, je l'aime! Tu vas pouvoir vérifier tout ça dans ce chapitre^^ Merci de la review!

**BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

Finalement, alors que la réunion quotidienne se déroulait, Bigfoot avait informé l'équipe que les Nubbins s'étaient échappés de leur enclos. Tout en avouant miteusement cela, le phénomène poil avait semble-t-il rougit, de même que Kate, qui évitait son regard. Helen sourit furtivement, elle ne dirait rien aux victimes des bestioles, sachant que la question allait lui être posée également. Elle imaginait comment tous se précipiteraient sur elle, et lui demanderaient…et elle aurait entendu le rire d'Ashley quand elle aurait dit avoir couché avec Declan…Helen s'arrêta vite à cette pensée ! Ne plus penser à Ashley, c'était son objectif.

La suite de la réunion ne plut pas à l'équipe en revanche ! En effet, la brune leur demanda quelque chose de…

-C'est le test annuel ! Vous savez la procédure, je vais prendre des échantillons de sang et on se revoit ce soir pour les résultats. Ce n'est qu'une formalité pour voir si l'un de nous a eu un problème génétique. Ok ? Bien. Declan, vous le ferez ici aussi, vous direz à votre Sanctuaire de ne pas vous refaire les tests. Merci. En attendant le soir, vous allez tous prendre ces dossiers. Vous devez trouver nos anciens collaborateurs.

-Magnus ? interrogea Kate, n'y comprenant déjà rien.

-Tu te souviens, ces crétins qui ont essayé d'embrasser le boss ! sourit Henry.

-Et qui se sont pris une claque bien méritée ! continua Bigfoot.

-Et qui ont rompu le marché, du coup ils nous ont filé entre les doigts et on ne savait pas qui était leur chef, enchaina Will, avant de comprendre ! Magnus ?! Vous nous demandez de retrouver leur chef pour qu'il…

-On a besoin de ce qu'ils nous fournissent. Ce sont des plantes dont la plupart de nos amis phénomènes ont vraiment besoin. Donc voici des dossiers classés secrets. Cherchez aussi tous les membres du groupe.

-Et comment on fait ? demanda bêtement Kate, énervée !

Will et Henry lui expliquèrent vaguement. Il y avait des indications qu'il fallait déchiffrer…c'est ainsi que, Helen laissant son équipe seule, ces derniers se mirent au travail, épluchant de jolis et passionnants dossiers ! Will s'endormit pratiquement sur son petit tas de dossiers. Kate lui frappa une jambe, ce qui causa un cri au pauvre psy. Helen, avant de partir, soupira et s'isola dans sa chambre, chose rare…elle croisa juste le regard amusé de Declan.

_« Pourquoi je revois toujours un regard semblable au sien ?! Il me rappelle…un petit être… »,_ songea Helen, s'enfouissant dans ses pensées.

Declan ouvrit un énième dossier. Les autres faisaient comme lui. Allez savoir comment trouver des trafiquants ! On entendait fréquemment les commentaires subtiles de Kate. Cette dernière se mit à commérer sur les photos dans les dossiers…sous des yeux non-approbateurs !

-Kate ! Arrêtez donc cela, soupira gentiment le chef londonien, avant de reprendre un dossier.

Il ouvrit, encore une fois, ce paquet de feuilles qu'on nommait dossier. Et vit une photo en 1er lieu. Et là, il cligna des yeux ! Que…qu'est-ce que…il regarda la photo, pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Puis il descendit son regard vers le peu d'informations !

_**«Age : 36 ans**_

_**Date de naissance : 7 décembre 1976**_

_**Mère : H. M**_

_**Père : Inconnu**_

_**Profession : Secret Défense »**_

Le londonien se figea. H…Helen…M...Magnus ?! Il put voir une photo de la brune. C'était elle. Bien elle. Il jeta un regard aux autres. Puis, sans prévenir, Declan se leva d'un bond et déboula en vitesse grand V dans la chambre d'Helen, le dossier en main. Il vit la patronne allongée sur le lit aux couvertures dorées. Elle devait sans doute se reposer. La nuit dernière, elle n'avait eu qu'une heure pour réparer son sommeil, vu la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui ! Declan parut d'ailleurs dégoûté en cet instant. Il l'était oui. Il avait couché, involontairement avec…il n'osait même pas le dire.

-Magnus ! interpella-t-il seulement.

-Hm ? Declan ? Vous avez fini les dossiers ? bailla la maîtresse de maison.

-Non, au contraire. Comment avez-vous pu ?! cria l'homme en retour.

-Calmez-vous je vous prie ! De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas de quoi il était question.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?!

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?!

-Nous devons stopper cela, comment avons-nous pu faire ça ?! paniqua l'homme.

-Declan, dites-moi ce qui vous prend ! C'est à cause d'hier soir ? tenta-t-elle, caressant ses joues avec douceur.

Helen avait du mal à s'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments interdits pour lui. Et oui. Helen Magnus était amoureuse de Declan MacRae. Ce dernier se défit de ces douces mains. Il suait !

-Declan ? questionna à nouveau Helen, inquiète par le comportement de son ami.

-Magnus…comment avez-vous pu oser ne rien dire ?! Comment avez-vous pu cacher cela ?! brailla-t-il.

L'incompréhension se lut dans le regard de la femme. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Declan lui passa alors le dossier, tremblant de colère. Elle le prit entre ses mains et le feuilleta. Puis laissa à son tour glisser les papiers hors de ses mains. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de son ami. Elle laissa couler une larme, puis deux, puis trois…puis éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'essayerais de vous poster rapidement le dernier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me mena...me dire ce qui va/ce qui va pas dans mon écriture ou mes idées^^ Et SURTOUT, FAITES VOS DEVOIRS! x)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Dernier chapitre de ma fic centrée sur Helen et Declan^^ J'espère que j'aurais répondu aux questions de mes peu de lecteurs, que je remercie toujours de m'accompagner dans l'aventure folle des personnages de la formidable série j'ai nommé Sanctuary!

Bonne lecture les enfants!

* * *

-Voilà, il a su la vérité en même temps que moi, déclara une Helen en pleurs.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est flippant ! Vous êtes sa mère, articula Will, bien qu'elle lui avait déjà tout dit avant…mais tout de même, il était encore choqué.

-Oui…

-Mais attendez, vous m'avez raconté cette histoire mais y a un truc qui m'échappe toujours. Comment pouvez-vous l'avoir su en même temps que lui ? s'interrogea le jeune homme.

-Sa naissance fut compliquée. Je ne l'ai eu que peu de temps dans mes bras avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Explication ?

-C'est…c'est le grand frère d'Ashley, enfin, nous allons dire cela…mais il n'est pas de John. Je l'ai eu en 1904, mais je ne pouvais supporter cette grossesse, dévoila-t-elle.

-Oh putin…vous avez fait la même chose qu'avec Ashley ?! Vous avez cryogénisé l'embryon ?

-Oui. Quand je l'ai mis au monde, j'étais en mission avec James. Nous devions vite partir, et j'étais trop têtue pour rester au Sanctuaire, alors James a dû m'emmener. J'ai accouché prématurément. James m'a laissé le tenir un moment, puis il l'a emmené ailleurs…pendant ma grossesse, nous avions eu beaucoup de conversations à propos de ce bébé, c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir. Mais James ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait gardé contact avec Declan…

-C'est…une histoire compliquée ! Et le dossier secret doit venir de Watson, pour ne pas que vos ennemis n'aient de prise sur vous, commenta William, avant qu'une autre question ne l'assaille soudainement. Qui était son père ? J'ai vu le dossier et il n'y a aucun nom…

-Son père était pire que John. Ils se connaissaient sans doute mieux que je ne connaissais mon ex-fiancé, et pourtant ils ne se voyaient pas souvent…, songea Magnus comme réponse.

-Helen, ne me dites pas que c'est Tesla !

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Même si j'avoue que…rien. Le père n'était pas Tesla, sourit Helen.

Piouf, c'était rassurant ça, du moins pour Will. Qui essaya de deviner. Pire que John, à part la pseudo chauve souris sexy nommée Tesla ou Dracula, il n'y avait personne. Il aurait opté pour ce poisson gluant qu'était Wexford so ce dernier avait vécu en 1904 ! Le profiler se mit à chercher avec les indications qu'Helen avait partagé. Pire que John en 1904 à part la chauve souris des cachots version Tesla.

-Non…

-Vous avez compris de qui il s'agit ? questionna, honteuse, la bicentenaire.

-Oh mon dieu…

-Je suis d'accord avec vous.

-Declan était le fils de Worth…je vais vomir, articula le jeune Will, se penchant vers la poubelle.

Helen attendit patiemment qu'il termine, puis lui passa un mouchoir et un verre d'eau. L'homme la remercia, puis l'observa.

-Pourtant ce salaud a toujours été votre ennemi, fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais…je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu avoir un enfant avec lui.

-Vous pouvez me dire comment vous en êtes arrivée à coucher avec cette momie ?!

-Il a juste…vous devez comprendre, Will ! Je venais de perdre mon père et j'étais trop jeune pour voir ce que je faisais ! On a craqué, on s'était rencontré un soir avant que je ne le chasse, pour ce que je pensais être définitivement, avoua-t-elle avec détresse !

« Jeune ?! Elle devait avoir au moins 60 ans ! »-Je…je vous comprends. A-t-il su qu'il était le père de votre enfant ?

-Non, jamais ! Il ne devait en aucun cas savoir !

-Magnus, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Declan s'est suicidait…savait-il qui était son père ?

-Il me l'a demandé, oui. Je lui ai dit la vérité. Il m'en a voulu. Durant 1 mois, nos rencontres n'étaient faites que de disputes.

-Mais il ne s'est pas tué à cause de cela ! Ca n'aurait pas de sens ! raisonna le jeune homme. Il devait y avoir autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Malgré que nous savions toute la vérité sur nos lien, j'éprouvais encore des sentiments interdits pour lui. Nous avons craqué une nouvelle fois, admit-elle, la honte s'emparant à nouveau de son être.

-C'est-à-dire ?!

-Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble…

-C'est de plus en plus compliqué, cette histoire. Ce n'est pas ce qui a causé sa perte, j'en suis sûr.

-C'est vrai. Will, je dois aussi vous avez quelque chose, murmura la bicentenaire, hésitante.

Pour l'une des 1ères fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Helen montra son hésitation à parler…au moins, elle faisait confiance au psy ! Helen posa alors les mains de son confident sur son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Je suis enceinte de Declan. Je lui en ai parlé, et il a éclaté. On s'est violemment disputés. Il n'en voulait pas, et je le comprends, mais j'ai refusé de perdre un autre enfant. Alors on s'est presque battu….je lui ai dit que je le virais, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister, sanglota la brune.

C'en fut trop pour Will, il ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi sa patronne, et la prit dans ses bras. Ainsi c'était tout cela qui avait amené Declan à disparaitre…en un sens, il le comprenait. Tant d'évènements, de paroles…

-Ce que vous lui avez dit, ça fait très mal…

-Je sais, Will, mais je ne le pensais pas…et il m'a appelé sur mon portable quelques heures après…il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnait pour ce que je lui avais dit, qu'il s'était emporté, et qu'il m'attendait moi et…notre bébé dans un monde meilleur…ce furent ses derniers mots, continua de pleurer Helen.

-Chut, tout va bien se passer…c'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait vous accorder. Le pardon, et sa bénédiction pour faire naître votre bébé. Vous devez maintenant tout dire aux autres, c'est le mieux, croyez-moi.

Helen acquiesça simplement. Elle se promit qu'elle protègerait ce petit être, au moins pour rendre hommage au sacrifice de son fils et amant. Elle allait aussi écouter les conseils du jeune William, elle allait tout dire à son équipe. Mais elle voulait trouver un père pour ce bébé…ne pas reproduire son erreur avec Ashley…Nikola avait toujours voulu être père, se souvint-elle. Et si…Helen sourit simplement, et remercia Will silencieusement. Elle allait avoir un père pour son bébé, et une famille…au prix d'un énorme sacrifice, le fils perdu qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître réellement.

* * *

Voilà voilà, une autre fic de terminée...est-ce que je m'en sors bien avec ce genre de fanfictions? J'aimerais vos avis, chers lecteurs et lectrices! See you!

(et **FAITES VOS DEVOIRS**, nom di diou!)


End file.
